


Те, кто ждут

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили знает, что брат — единственный, кого ему суждено любить всю жизнь. Для того, чтобы понять то же самое, Кили требуется несколько больше времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто ждут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those who wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641409) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



> Работа была переведена для команды "Хоббит" на Летнюю Фандомную Битву - 2014.

 

Однажды утром Фили просыпается и просто _знает_.

Никакого откровения, сошедшего на него подобно вспышке света или удару молнии, не было. Как не было и бесконечно длинных часов, наполненных бешеным стуком сердца, когда все тело сотрясается от неудержимой дрожи. Просто однажды утром он открывает глаза, смотрит на брата, спокойно спящего в соседней кровати и понимает: он пропал. Еще мгновение он лежит тихо, наблюдая, как вздымается и опускается во сне грудь Кили, и понимает, что все, что он сейчас хочет — это дотронуться до брата, запустить пальцы в его волосы, свернуться калачиком рядом и смотреть, как тот спит.

И внезапно ужасная горечь разливается в горле.

Фили встает с постели, натягивает одежду. Он торопится, кое-как запахивая рубаху и не заплетая кос. Единственная мысль бьется в голове: _нет, пожалуйста, нет_. Конечно, он еще очень молод, но вовсе не глуп, и понимает, что за ужасное, восхитительное чувство поселилось в его сердце. Не осознавая, что делает, Фили бежит мимо матери, босой, почти безумный, вихрем проносится по коридорам, мимо жилых покоев, словно дикий зверь, выбегает наверх.

Когда он, наконец, останавливается, то поначалу не слышит ничего, кроме собственного оглушительного дыхания. Пальцы судорожно хватаются за грудь, впиваясь в кожу, в тщетной попытке унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Наверху холодно: небо сияет голубым, но деревья уже покрыты золотом, и солнце ревниво цедит с небес последнее скупое тепло. Фили всё равно, он садится на склон и смотрит на город людей, раскинувшийся внизу, смотрит, как, танцуя над крышами, поднимаются вверх легкие дымы. С силой прижимает ко лбу кулак. Невероятно. Невозможно. Этого просто не может быть.

Он вновь думает о Кили, и сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро.

— Фили? — голос Дис звучит так нежно, руки осторожно ложатся на плечи. Внезапно он чувствует себя очень глупо - убежал, словно какой-то полоумный влюбленный эльф, чтобы вздыхать в одиночестве. — Можно мне присесть с тобой?

— Конечно, — машинально отвечает он и подвигается, чтобы дать ей место рядом. Она садится, берет его руки в свои, стараясь окружить его лаской и заботой. Все, что он может сделать в ответ — это не убежать от нее еще дальше. Его щеки пылают.  
— Прости, — говорит Фили.

Она сжимает его ладони.  
— Я твоя мать, — говорит Дис. — Тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной. А теперь скажи: что тревожит тебя, сын?  
Фили не может смотреть ей в глаза.

 _«Я влюблен...»_ — это звучит так нелепо, даже для него самого, поэтому он лишь перебирает ногами и молча глядит в небо.  
Дис терпеливо ждет, задумчиво рисуя пальцем круги на тыльной стороне ладони сына. Наконец, он говорит:  
— Мне кажется... Ну, в общем, я проснулся, и мне вдруг стало так больно... Вот здесь, в сердце.

Выдавив эти слова, Фили зажмуривается. Мгновение Дис молчит, ее глаза сияют ярко и печально.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывала, как встретила вашего отца? — говорит она, в ее голосе звучит улыбка. — Это было на пиру, еще в Эреборе. Я провела весь вечер с вашим дядей, ела все подряд и подшучивала над дедом. — На мгновение она замолкает, руки теплеют. — Тут к нам и подошел, спотыкаясь, один молодой гном. Он был ужасно пьян: борода всклокочена, одежда в беспорядке. И вот он отвесил глубочайший поклон — никто мне так низко не кланялся прежде — и сказал: «Я собираюсь жениться на Вас, моя госпожа».  
Она тихонько смеется, и Фили слушает мать, затаив дыхание: родители никогда не говорили об этом, хотя образ отца, врезавшийся в память до мелочей, всегда живет в сердце Фили.  
— Какая дерзость! — продолжает Дис. — Торин так рассвирепел, что едва не приказал тут же бросить наглеца в темницу, но тот вдруг улыбнулся мне, такой чудесной, сияющей улыбкой, что я..., — она слегка пожимает плечами. — Все случилось в один миг. Я нашла свою любовь, а он нашел свою.

Фили чувствует на себе взгляд матери, мягкий и любящий.

— Ты ведь это чувствуешь сейчас, не так ли? — спрашивает она. — Ты должен знать.

— Да, — бормочет Фили, — да...

Мгновение она молчит, затем продолжает:  
— Ты можешь сказать мне...?

 _«Кили»,_ \- думает Фили. - _«Кили. Мой брат. Я люблю своего брата, и никогда больше никого не полюблю»._  
Он дрожит, Дис нежно касается его, пытаясь успокоить и утешить.

— Нет,— говорит он, коротко и глухо. — Нет. Я не могу. Это так... — Он обрывает себя, пальцы судорожно вцепляются в бедро. — Это не ...

Дыхание, подобно кузнечному молоту, оглушительно грохочет в ушах.

— Ох, Фили, — она гладит его волосы, заправляет за уши выбившиеся пряди.  
Он снова ощущает себя ребенком, и больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас спрятаться в объятиях матери, укрыться от всего мира, защититься от того, что с ним случилось. Но спрятаться не получается, потому что Дис знает своих сыновей лучше, чем знают себя они сами.

— Это твой брат.

Вместо ответа Фили лишь закрывает глаза, устало горбит плечи. Дис успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Мой милый мальчик, — шепчет она. — Ты скажешь ему?

— Нет, — выпаливает Фили. — Никогда. Я не могу. Это нечестно: он еще слишком молод. Он не должен чувствовать себя связанным. Я просто уйду.  
Сказав это, Фили на мгновение замирает. Раньше он никогда не был в состоянии представить себе жизнь вдали от брата.

— Фили, ты не можешь уйти, — спокойно говорит Дис. — Это будет несправедливо по отношению к вам обоим.

Взгляд Фили скользит над кронами деревьев.  
— А что еще я могу сделать? — спрашивает он, ненавидя свой собственный дрожащий голос.

— Терпи, — говорит Дис, беря его за руку. — Люби его и терпи.

И Фили понимает, что другого выбора нет.  
В молчании они долго сидят на склоне холма, и птицы проносятся над ними с пронзительными криками. День выдался студеный, холодный ветер пробирается под распахнутую рубаху, но Фили не замечает ничего. В конце концов Дис тянет его за руку, заставляя подняться, и они спускаются обратно в гору. Навстречу им вылетает страшно взволнованный Кили, глаза полны беспокойства и тревоги. Он хватает брата за рубаху и говорит:  
— Я проснулся, а тебя нет, брат. Куда ты ушел?

Фили чувствует, как Дис на мгновенье сжимает его руку, затем выпускает ее. От Кили идет тепло, волосы перепутаны, и забота, которой полны его глаза, заставляет сердце Фили биться сильнее.

— Я был на склоне, - наконец, удается выдавить ему из себя. — Воздухом захотел подышать. А тебя не стал беспокоить.

Кили игриво толкает его в грудь.  
— Вздыхая, как влюбленный эльф, да? — безмятежная улыбка на губах Кили яснее ясного говорит о том, что он и не подозревает, насколько правдивы его слова.

Фили заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
— Да, что-то вроде того, — говорит он, пытаясь пройти мимо брата к их спальне. Бесполезно. Кили следует за ним. Пока Фили приводит в порядок свою одежду, тот сообщает брату новость:  
— Дядя говорит, что в шахтах обнаружили новую жилу. Он думает, это золото или, может быть, даже мифрил. Он говорит, что мы должный пойти вниз и посмотреть. Я ждал тебя.

Пальцы Фили замирают на завязках штанов. Мгновение он раздумывает над услышанным.  
 _«Нет. Ни за что. Иди один. И не разговаривай со мной больше никогда...»_  
Но Кили так доверчиво смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, ерзает в нетерпении, сидя в изножье кровати брата. Фили вновь ощущает боль в сердце. Но это хорошая боль — сильная, заполняющая собой все вокруг. Как будто жмешь пальцем прямо в середину совсем свежего синяка. И Фили говорит:  
— Звучит неплохо. Вот только обуюсь.

Весь день они проводят глубоко в недрах горы, помогая отделять золото от пустой породы. Старшие гномы только посмеиваются украдкой в бороды, глядя на безграничный энтузиазм Кили. Фили спокойней, он неотступно следует за братом, чтобы вовремя удержать его от падения в какую-нибудь затерянную пропасть. Но когда они исследуют очередной туннель, молча шагая бок о бок, Кили вдруг останавливается, поворачивается к брату и говорит:  
— Ты несчастен.

Эта простая фраза не может вместить в себя и сотой доли того, что чувствует Фили, но по сути это абсолютная, мучительная правда. Фили на мгновенье закрывает глаза, а затем говорит:  
— Да нет, с чего ты взял?

Глаза Кили блестят в полумраке.  
— Ну, нет — так нет. Но все равно — ты какой-то смурной. Ты не хочешь об этом говорить?  
Меньше всего на свете Фили хочется говорить об этом. Но он думает о Кили, держащем в руках только что найденные куски золота, о том, как тот смеется, как чуть не падает вниз, в шахту — и что-то щелкает в его сердце.

— Мне кажется, я нашел свою любовь.  
— Ну, это ведь хорошо, да?

Фили еле сдерживает смех.  
— Нет. Вообще-то, нет.

Кили выглядит смущенным и не настаивает на продолжении разговора. Они стоят в коридоре, скупо освещенном факелами, закрепленными на стенах через равные промежутки. Фили смотрит на брата, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку его тонкого подвижного лица, каждый завиток едва-едва проклюнувшейся бороды. Часть его души разрывается на мелкие кусочки от желания поцеловать брата, прикоснуться к нему, устроить какую-нибудь безрассудную выходку, нарушающую все мыслимые законы и традиции гномов. Но он не делает этого, потому что не может. Не должен. Это его бремя. Не Кили.

— Мы должны идти, — говорит Фили, прилагая немалые усилия, чтобы в голосе не было слышно дрожи. — Мама ждет нас.  
Не дожидаясь брата, он отправляется в обратный путь. Конечно, Кили идет следом, и скоро нагоняет его, идет так близко, что взять его за руку совсем легко.

— Знаешь, — говорит Кили через какое-то время, — если хочешь, я могу отлупить ее.  
Фили замирает.  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
— Ну, эту, — уточняет Кили, — кого ты любишь. Если ты несчастен, значит, она тебя огорчает. Ох, и задам же я ей: назови мне только имя.  
На мгновенье он делает паузу — Фили готов поклясться, что почти слышит, как в голове у брата ворочаются эти трудные мысли — и затем продолжает:  
— Эта та девчонка с кухни? Она всегда дает тебе двойную порцию. Я проучу ее.

Фили смеется, в первый раз с того самого момента, как он проснулся этим утром.

— Нет, это не она, — говорит он и кладет руку брату на плечо. Близость пьянит его, но он делает глубокий вдох, тщательно укутывает свое сердце и прячет его глубоко-глубоко внутри. — Не беспокойся об этом, со мной все будет хорошо.

Улыбка Кили вновь причиняет ему боль.

Проходят годы.  
Первые несколько месяцев — это какой-то кромешный ад. Боль терзает его почти беспрерывно, каждую минуту, сердце мучительно ударяется об ребра всякий раз, когда брат улыбается ему. Когда Кили решает, что хочет научиться стрелять из лука — Фили чуть не лишается рассудка. Страх, беспокойство, любовь — слишком много чувств теснится в его сердце. Порой ему кажется, что проще умереть, чем наблюдать каждый день, как другие гномы, вместе с которыми они росли, обретают друг друга, влюбляются и собираются жить вместе долго и счастливо.

Однажды Кили приходит домой с разбитой губой и синяком под глазом. Во взгляде застыл страх, при каждом вдохе из горла вырываются хрипы. И родители, и дядя возмущены тем, что с ним случилось — а Фили лишь тихо выскальзывает ночью из дома, находит взрослого гнома, который обидел Кили, и избивает его чуть ли не до полусмерти. Дис молча смотрит, как ее старший сын, все еще трясущийся от возбуждения и гнева, смывает кровь с разбитых кулаков. Она подает ему полотенце и говорит: «Один мой знакомый как-то раз в моем присутствии решил поиздеваться над вашим отцом. Я сломала ему руку». Эти слова не очень-то успокаивают Фили — в течении долгих недель ему снятся жуткие сны, в которых он видит окровавленного страдающего брата — но он прекрасно понимает, что заставило их мать поступить так. Ведь они — гномы, поэтому сплетение ярости, ненависти, и любви в одно неразделимое целое для них совершенно нормально.

А Кили не взрослеет так долго. В их семье он по-прежнему ребенок, всегда им был, и очень доволен своим положением: никакой ответственности, никаких обязанностей. Только и знай себе: охоться днями напролет на кроликов, стреляй их из лука — нежданного подарка дяди, да ходи хвостом за братом. Не то, чтобы Фили старается его отговорить: каждый миг, когда они вместе, он чувствует, что в грудь ему вгоняют кинжал. Но когда они порознь - это еще хуже. Он наслаждается тем малым, что может себе позволить: братская возня, дружеские объятия.

В один прекрасный день, через пять лет после того, как Фили навек потерял свое сердце, младший брат просит научить его плести косы. И теперь они могут сидеть часами, перебирая волосы друг друга, и Фили ловит себя на том, что постоянно ищет недостатки в работе брата, стараясь продлить эти чудесные мгновения. Пальцы Кили проворно расплетают косы в усах старшего, затем заплетают их вновь, и глаза его лучатся от смеха.

В эту ночь Фили не может спать. Он долго наблюдает, как мерно вздымается во сне грудь Кили, затем встает и уходит. Часами он бродит по просторным залам Эред Луин, ощущая под босыми ногами прохладу камня, и сам не замечает, как с восходом оказывается наверху, на склоне горы. Стоит зима: толстый слой снега укрывает все вокруг, искрясь в золотом утреннем свете. Фили представляет, как руки Кили перебирают его волосы, и от этих мыслей ему становится трудно дышать.  
К тому времени, как брат начинает просыпаться, Фили уже вернулся в постель. Он делает вид, что спит, когда Кили шепчет ему: «Эй, Фили. Ты не спишь?»

Мгновение Кили дожидается ответа, и, не получив его, встает сам и начинает одеваться, тихонько насвистывая. Фили крепко зажмуривается, чтобы сдержать слезы. Нет, он просто не может быть таким. Не может быть таким слабаком.

Весь день он проводит в таверне, напиваясь под вечер вдрызг, и когда Кили находит его и волочит домой, бормоча себе под нос что-то о брате-идиоте и его бедной матери, которая битый час сходит с ума от неизвестности, все, что может сделать Фили — это зарыться лицом ему в грудь в надежде провести так остаток своих дней. Он, конечно, ужасно пьян, но даже сквозь хмельной угар прекрасно понимает, что утром его боль вернется. Кили помогает ему раздеться, укладывает в постель, нежно проводит рукой по волосам.  
— Спи давай, идиот несчастный, — говорит он ласково. — Я люблю тебя.

И Фили бьет его в лицо.

После этой истории их отношения становятся напряженными. Кили бросает на брата настороженный взгляд всякий раз, когда тот входит в комнату, а Фили теперь еще труднее смотреть на него. Он казнит себя за то, что причинил брату боль, но его собственное сердце каждый день продолжает рваться на куски. Он уже почти ненавидит брата, ненавидит за то, что тот так юн и наивен, и в то же время любит его больше, чем все золото мира.

Как-то раз Дис отводит его в сторонку и говорит:  
— Твой дядя нашел работу кузнеца в одном из городов людей. Ему будет нужен помощник — кто-то, кому он может доверять. Он собирается попросить тебя пойти с ним.

Фили внезапно холодеет.  
— Нет, я не могу сейчас уйти, — говорит он, и голос его срывается. — Как же я могу оставить...  
— Вам нужно побыть немного порознь, — прерывает его Дис. — Это не навсегда. Но ты должен это сделать.

В ее глазах сквозит нежность, но руки сына она касается решительно и твердо. Фили думает о смехе брата, его улыбке и радости, потом вспоминает его боль и смятение, капающую из носа кровь. Он медленно кивает и говорит:  
— Да, — и внутри внезапно становится очень легко, словно свалился камень, лежавший на сердце все эти долгие годы.

Он уходит с Торином три дня спустя, оставляя за спиной свой привычный мир.

Четыре года он не видится с братом. Они ютятся в крошечной мансарде, в которой с трудом размещаются две узкие кровати. Доставшаяся им кузница тоже очень мала и находится в весьма плачевном состоянии. Первые несколько недель уходят на то, чтобы наладить их новую жизнь. Пять дней Фили отскребал грязь и копоть от стен, а когда Торин сумел раздобыть по сходной цене небольшую наковальню, которая едва-едва смогла разместиться в их новой кузнице, они открывают лавку. Название «Эребор» ничего не говорит людям, зато они премного наслышаны об искусстве гномов, и дела идут очень бойко: они подковывают лошадей и куют мечи, чинят прохудившиеся кастрюли и выправляют помятые шлемы.  
Вечера проводят в тихой компании друг друга, а дни — в непосильной работе. Иногда Фили может дни напролет не думать о брате, а когда не может — что ж, у него достаточно средств, чтобы позволить себе самых чистых и респектабельных шлюх из местного борделя.

Как-то раз они напряженно работают в душном жаре кузнице, и Торин неожиданно говорит Фили:  
— Когда ты покидал Эред Луин, твоя мать сказала мне, почему ты это делаешь.  
Фили, не глядя на дядю, отирает пот со лба. Сердце бешено колотится в груди.  
— Вот как?

Торин бьет молотом по куску раскаленной стали, поправляет захват.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Я получил от нее вчера письмо.  
Он делает паузу, вновь бьет молотом по заготовке. Фили слышит только стук собственного сердца, бешено звучащий в ушах.  
— Кили хочет присоединиться к нам. Если я разрешу.

— У нас мало места, — машинально говорит Фили, в его голосе звучит мольба. Торин молча смотрит на него, его глаза темны.  
— У нас достаточно средств, чтобы я мог позволить себе другое жилье где-нибудь поблизости, — отвечает он. — Оставлю вас жить одних, вместе друг с другом.

Фили смотрит на него и говорит:  
— Дядя, пожалуйста... Я не могу.

Взгляд Торина тверд.  
— Я уже ответил «да», — отвечает он.

В ту ночь Фили напивается до полусмерти, а затем пытается забыться в объятиях самой дешевой шлюхи. Она стонет раздражающе громко и слишком сильно цепляется за его косы. Он закрывает глаза и старается не думать о Кили. Когда Фили возвращается домой, растерзанный после пьянки и бессмысленного тупого соития, Торин лишь осуждающе смотрит на него своими темными, как ночь, глазами, а затем молча отворачивается к стене.

Кили приезжает через неделю, как раз на закате дня. Его сапоги покрыты дорожной пылью, волосы спутаны ветром — и Фили враз вспоминает всю свою боль, всю скорбь и страдания. Но затем он смотрит в лицо брату, впервые за четыре года — и его охватывает счастье.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — выпаливает он прежде, чем разум успевает подсказать ему не делать этого, и ответная улыбка, расцветающая на губах Кили, зажигает огонь в его сердце.

Они ужинают втроем, на столе только хлеб и жареное мясо. Сок течет между пальцев, капает на тарелки.  
А затем Торин оставляет их. Он нашел себе подходящую комнату над хлебной лавкой, совсем рядом — через дорогу. Кому другому она могла бы показаться крошечной и неуютной, но, по сравнению с той, в которой они прожили несколько лет — это просто роскошное жилище.

Впервые за столько лет Фили остается с братом один на один. Какое-то время они просто болтают, сидя напротив друг друга за маленьким столом, как будто ничего не изменилось, как будто и не было всех этих лет вдали друг от друга. Они смеются и шутят: Кили приносит разные сплетни об обитателях горы, Фили рассказывает брату о маленьких секретах и слабостях Торина.

Появляются звезды. Небо сплошь усыпано искорками света. Кили скидывает башмаки, садится на край кровати, на которой до сегодняшнего дня спал их дядя.

— Твои волосы стали еще длиннее, — говорит он. Фили лишь поднимает бровь, стаскивая куртку.  
— А у тебя голос стал ниже, — парирует он, и только сейчас понимает, что это действительно так. Кили стал выше, шире в плечах, его волосы по-прежнему растрепаны, но легкий пух, покрывавший подбородок, уступил место настоящей щетине, колючей и темной. Фили очень хочется провести рукой по этому подбородку, почувствовать, как жесткие волосы уколют ладонь. Но он не движется с места.  
— Что ж, это так, — соглашается Кили, расшнуровывая верхнюю часть своей рубахи. — Четыре года прошло, брат. Я сильно вырос за это время.

Фили вдруг что-то замечает в его темных глазах, какую-то неясную, невысказанную мольбу. Но нет же, нет. Столько времени прошло, и Фили не собирается начинать все сначала. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Кили — его брат. И это сейчас важнее всего.  
Он делает паузу, затем глухо говорит:  
— Прости, что ударил тебя.

Кили перестает улыбаться.  
— Это ты прости меня за то, что я сказал, что люблю тебя.

И что-то обрывается у Фили внутри: потому что Кили _знает_ , он должен знать, почему Фили ушел, почему он бежал. Унижение горячей волной заливает его: он так старался, чтобы Кили ничего не узнал, чтобы сохранить все в тайне — это совсем не то, с чем должен был столкнуться его младший брат, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. _Ну, почему все так, мама?_ Все эти мысли, полные горечи и обиды, вихрем проносятся в голове, он судорожно пытается совладать с собой, вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжить игру, пока еще не стало слишком поздно...

Рука Кили, горячая и тяжелая, накрывает его руку.  
— Прекрати, — говорит он, и его голос почему-то дрожит. — Посмотри на меня, брат.

Фили не остается ничего другого, как подчиниться — лицо Кили так открыто, так печально, так полно сожаления и чего-то еще, что Фили отказывается назвать по имени. Все переполняющие брата чувства видны на лице теперь так ясно, как виден мифрил, сияющий сквозь пустую породу.

— Когда ты уехал, — говорит Кили, и его голос полон тоски и отчаянья, — я словно сам себя потерял. Никак не мог понять, что я сделал не так. Мама продолжала твердить, что в этом нет моей вины, что со временем я все пойму, все разъяснится, — он вздрогнул, зябко передернув плечами. — Я потратил годы, ожидая понапрасну, когда же ты, наконец, вернешься домой. А ты все не ехал и не ехал. Я даже стал думать, что ненавижу тебя.

Вина заполняет сердце Фили, он чувствует себя все хуже и хуже.

— А потом, — продолжает Кили, сильнее сжимая его руку и умоляюще глядя в глаза, — я проснулся утром, ровно пятнадцать дней назад, посмотрел на постель, в которой ты раньше спал, и _понял_. Я просто понял, почему ты сделал все, что ты сделал. Потому что...

Кили внезапно обрывает себя, и Фили видит страх в глазах брата. Тот самый страх, который управлял его собственной жизнью последние десять лет.  
— Я думаю, — отрывисто, запинаясь, вновь начинает Кили, — я люблю тебя.

И Фили чувствует, что заново родился на этот свет.  
В полшага он преодолевает расстояние, отделяющее их друг от друга, и прежде, чем разум успевает сказать ему, что так нельзя, это неправильно, он берет в ладони лицо брата и целует его, сначала медленно и осторожно, но когда с губ Кили срывается первый тихий стон, осторожность уступает место отчаянью и страсти. Внезапно пальцы Кили оказываются в его волосах, запутываются в них, тянут все ближе и ближе, Фили обнимает брата, и ему почти все равно, что он чуть не душит того в объятиях. Ведь он **так долго** этого ждал.

— Прости, — выдыхает Фили в губы брату, вновь целуя его. — Я сожалею, что я сбежал, сожалею, что оставил тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Слова эти исходят прямо из сердца, как будто он заново учится говорить. Пальцы Кили, шершавые от тетивы, касаются его щек.

— И ты прости меня. Прости, что я так долго взрослел, — шепчет тот, и вот уже Фили оказывается лежащим на спине на кровати, брат сидит на нем верхом, судорожно распутывая, почти разрывая завязки рубахи. Фили чувствует, что его собственные руки обвивают талию Кили и понимает, что они действительно созданы друг для друга. Он ловит эти нетерпеливые, настойчивые руки, начинает покрывать медленными, нежными поцелуями горячие ладони. Смотрит на брата и говорит:

— Без тебя меня просто не было.

Губы Кили озаряет ослепительная, сияющая улыбка, затем он наклоняется и сам целует Фили, говоря без всяких слов: _«Прости меня, ты для меня — весь мир»._

Они засыпают вместе на этой жесткой, узкой кровати, по-прежнему почти одетые, засыпав друг друга лишь бесконечными поцелуями. Фили снится голубое холодное небо, раскинувшееся над вершиной горы, и золотые кроны осенних деревьев. Мать говорит ему: « _Терпение, мой дорогой мальчик»,_ и улыбается. В своем сне он берет ее за руку и отвечает: _«Я терплю, дорогая мама, и всегда буду терпеть»._

Когда он просыпается утром, то чувствует тяжесть разгоряченного тела, тесно прижавшегося к нему во сне, и видит, как смотрит на них дядя. Смотрит молча, с непривычным мягким выражением в глазах. Увидев, что Фили проснулся, Торин говорит, подняв брови:  
— Так много всего еще будет нужно сделать.

Фили улыбается широкой, счастливой улыбкой, как не улыбался уже многие годы, и говорит:  
— Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
